


I Can't Sleep.

by FxndomWhxre



Category: Utopia Falls (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FxndomWhxre/pseuds/FxndomWhxre
Summary: Brooks.” She whispers before poking her head out into the hallway and ushering Brooklyn in. “What are you doing here?”“I can’t sleep.” Brooklyn admits as Sage closes the door, turning on the light.Or.Sage helps Brooklyn sleep.
Relationships: Brooklyn 2/Sage 5 (Utopia Falls)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 110





	I Can't Sleep.

Brooklyn grunted as she threw the blankets on the ground. Then it was too hot, then it was too cold. Then she couldn’t sleep on her side, then she couldn’t sleep on her stomach. She didn’t know what it was, but she was bothered. She sighed and turned on the light before grabbing some of her materials on her bedside cupboard. If she couldn’t sleep, she’d sure as hell try to tire herself out. 

She grabbed her sketchpad from her closet before she sat on the bed and allowed her imagination to become the steering wheel of her fingers. She started drawing simple clothing, and started pairing them with symbols and other items she’d seen in the archive. Maybe she should go to the archive. She looked out the window longingly, contemplating before shaking her head. It would be too much of a risk. And chances are she’d fall asleep there, and she was supposed to get breakfast with Sage in the morning, and she was already on extremely thin ice with her girlfriend. 

She sighed and got back to work but soon found herself smiling, thinking about Sage. Man, she was such an idiot. All it took for Sage was to exist, and Brooklyn would swoon. Before she knew it, she had drawn the pigtails and bright smile. The dark haired teen sat back and shook her head. She was such an idiot – a whipped one at that. 

Not before long, sunlight bothered Brooklyn as it came pouring through in large quantities through the big rounded window. “Dammit.” She muttered, leaning back against the pillows. She still hadn’t slept and it was already morning. Luckily, there were no tasks set for the coming week so she had nothing to worry about, but her insomnia was bothering her.

She sighed before gathering all her drawing materials and items and shoved them under the bed before going to freshen up. She may have been tired, but she would never let Sage down.

Sage had just finished pulling her coveralls on before deciding whether or not she should wait for Brooklyn in the cafeteria or if she should go get her in her room. She’d missed Brooklyn, their brief break up was hell, fused with emotional drama and feelings neither of them ever wanted to experience again. After pinning her hair up, Sage decided on the latter and made her way over to Brooklyn’s room. She pressed the button and waited patiently. 

“Come in!”

Sage suppressed a smile as she entered the room and saw Brooklyn standing in front of the mirror, attempting to fix her hair. “Hey girlfriend.” Brooklyn smirks, catching Sage’s eye through the mirror. Sage looks down at her feet before muttering a soft “hey” in response. “You’re early.” Brooklyn notes, attempting to mask her frustration for her hair.

“Mhm, I didn’t believe you’d be up yet. So I made sure to come, either to wake and yell at you for sleeping or wait and yell at you for taking so long.” 

Brooklyn feigns a gasp, offended as she puts her hand to her heart. “Sage. I am hurt.”

“Yet I was right.” Sage smirks before sitting on Brooklyn’s bed. “How did you sleep?”

“Fine.” Brooklyn lies. She didn’t want Sage to worry, she always worried aloud, and if she worried aloud, Aliyah would hear and worry too, and she didn’t need two people worrying. “How about you?”

“I slept okay.” Sage shrugs, tilting her head to the side when Brooklyn releases a grunt of frustration. “What are you doing?” She asks softly, receiving half a smile from her girlfriend.

“I’m trying to style my hair, but I – I can’t.”

Sage senses the atmosphere, that something’s wrong with Brooklyn, but she knows better than to push. Brooklyn would come to her in her own time. “Why don’t you just leave it loose?” Sage asks, rising from the bed. 

“Because I wanted it styled.” Brooklyn responds, near ripping her own hair out before sighing. 

“I think, you look beautiful either way.” Sage attempts to soothe Brooklyn, gently grabbing her elbow to guide her closer. “Are you okay?” She tries and immediately, Brooklyn smiles. 

“I’m great.”

“Mhm.” Sage hums before reaching into Brooklyn’s hair and undoing the almost half knotted braid. She runs her fingers through it to loosen it properly before scratching at Brooklyn’s scalp and pushing her hair backwards.

Brooklyn closes her eyes, the fatigue wearing her out as Sage runs her hands through her hair. Once she stops, Brooklyn opens her eyes and sees Sage smile. Unable to control her own smile, Brooklyn mutters “Good Morning.”

“Good Morning.” Sage responds before reaching down to take Brooklyn’s hand. “Ready to go?”

“Yeah.”  
-  
Sage frowns as she watches Brooklyn push her food around. “Not hungry?”

“Hm?” Brooklyn looks up, caught off guard. “No, I’m just a bit tired.” She admits truthfully. Now Sage was worried. Brooklyn loved yam hash, she had a plate full of it sitting in front of her and she wasn’t eating it.

“You wanna go back to bed? Sleep in?” Sage asks, pushing her own plate aside.

“No!” Brooklyn answers quickly and loudly, attracting the attention of the other Exemplar candidates.“Sorry, I mean no.” She says in a softer tone before attempting to eat. “We said we’d spend the day together, right?”

“Yeah but I don’t mind just doing something else if you want to sleep.” Sage offers, but Brooklyn shakes her head adamantly.

“No, I’m good. I’ll just finish up here then we can go and do whatever you want.”

“Okay…” Sage trails off, watching Brooklyn forcefully eat her food. 

“So what did you want to do today?” Brooklyn asks, attempting to hold conversation.

“Nothing much. I didn’t really make any plans. I just… wanted to hang out with you I guess.” A blush appears on Sage’s face as she looks down in embarrassment. Brooklyn smiles widely. “Shut up!”

“I didn’t even say anything!” Brooklyn defends herself through a shit eating grin. 

“You were going to."

“You know me well lover girl.” Brooklyn looks around before lowering her voice and leaning over the table. “I was actually thinking of going to the archive this morning. Do you want to go?”

“I was actually thinking of spending more time together in another way.” Sage admits.

“That’s cool. But we have a whole day ahead of us, we can do everything you want. I just saw something in the archive that I’d like to do with you.” Sage blushes at Brooklyn’s words before sighing.

“Okay, we can make a quick stop at the archive. Only if you eat all your breakfast.” Sage reasons and Brooklyn pouts before agreeing.  
-  
It turns out the stop at the archive was not so quick as Sage furrows her brows, confused. “So what she just learned to… fly? Like a bird?”

“I think so.” Brooklyn agrees, equally as confused. “Man, the past was something different. This lady is from a different planet and she can shoot fire from her hands and fly? The past was crazy.”

“Yeah but she is kind of flames though.”

“I am sitting right here.” Brooklyn shakes her head. “And you still look at other girls.”

“Aw don’t worry, she’s not as pretty as you.” Sage reassures her girlfriend. “Plus, you’re my hero.” Its now Brooklyn’s turn to blush as she looks away. “Hey.” Sage reaches for her face.

“Hey.” Brooklyn offers Sage a tired smile. She watches as Sage comes closer and expectantly closes her eyes. She frowns as she feels Sage’s lips on her nose instead. “Tease.” She mutters through a breathy laugh before struggling to open her eyes. She’s still very tired. Sage smiles at her before laying her head on Brooklyn’s shoulder. The couple watch on as the end credits of the movie roll. “Are you ready to go?” Brooklyn asks, suppressing a yawn. 

“I actually think we can watch another, if that’s okay with you?” Brooklyn tilts her head slightly to look down at Sage before smiling and nodding. “Archive, can we have another please?”

Sage quite liked the fighting and flying and sarcastic comments, which lead the pair to watch another superhero movie. Well really, Sage was watching, but Brooklyn was fighting to keep her eyes open. She didn’t know what was happening, but when Sage got up and fetched a blanket to spread over their legs and cuddled up to Brooklyn, it was hard to stay awake. The girl from Industry Sector fought hard to keep her eyes open, and in the end, she lost the battle and cuddled up to Sage, almost immediately passing out.

Sage had noticed and allowed Brooklyn to sleep,   
reaching to hold her hand when she did, only twenty minutes into the movie. After a while, Sage had also become tired and allowed herself some rest.

The two slept for a while as two more movies played, only shooting up when they heard the loud voice of The Archive greeting Mags. Sage sat up immediately as Brooklyn rubbed at her eyes, removing the sleep from her eyes. “Oh, you guys are busy in here. I thought we had-“

“-No. It’s okay. We didn’t mean to spend the day here.” Brooklyn cuts Mags off, standing up to stretch and politely request for The Archive to turn the lights on. “Plus, I do owe a certain Nature Girl a walk, don’t I?” It took seconds for Brooklyn to regain her charm as she offered Sage a hand up. 

“You guys are so cute.” Mags smiles as Brooklyn pulls her coveralls over her exposed shoulders. 

“Yeah yeah.” Sage playfully rolls her eyes. “Did anyone come looking for us today?”

“Not that I know of.” Mags shrugs, not missing how Sage may have been talking to him, but watching Brooklyn clean up so Mags can use The Archive. “And stop staring. Freak.”

Sage laughs before hitting Mags on the arm and helping Brooklyn tidy up the pillows. When they’re done, they bid Mags a brief goodbye before Brooklyn grabs Sage’s hand as they venture back into the city. 

“Did you sleep well?” Sage asks with a hopeful tone. Brooklyn nods, and Sage is relieved to see that her girlfriend looks rejuvenated. The two walk for half an hour, talking about movies and music before going back to eat dinner at the Academy.

Sage is happy to see Brooklyn scarfing down her food this time and she’s even happier to kiss Brooklyn goodnight in front of her room door before going to her own room with a smile on her face. Sage undressed and put on her sleeping shirt and pants before climbing under the covers, thinking about the comfy day she’d had with Brooklyn.

Brooklyn, was doing the same. But unlike Sage, she couldn’t fall asleep. She was still tired but with the next task approaching, she knew it wasn’t wise to stay up all night again. She sighed and thought back to the day, hoping her memories with Sage would lull her to sleep. It held her over for some time before she grunted and got out of bed, putting her shoes on.  
She knew this was risky, but she needed to do it.  
Sage frowned as she just got woken out of her light state of sleep by a beep. 

She heard it again before realizing someone was at her door. She looked outside and saw how dark it was before mentally preparing to yell at Mags. When she opened the door, however, she didn’t expect to see Brooklyn, and that in nothing more than a tank top and small shorts. “Brooks.” She whispers before poking her head out into the hallway and ushering Brooklyn in. “What are you doing here?”

“I can’t sleep.” Brooklyn admits as Sage closes the door, turning on the light.  
“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know I just… can’t sleep.” Brooklyn’s tone becomes hopeless as she continues. “I haven’t been able to sleep for the past few nights, I don’t know what it is.”

“Sit down.” Sage leads Brooklyn to her bed quietly. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know. I just can’t sleep at night.” Brooklyn exhales. “And then I’m really tired during the day and I’m scared I’m going to mess up the next task because of this and I’ve worked really hard to come so far and-” Sage wasn’t used to seeing her girlfriend panic, so she did what she thought Brooklyn would do, and took her hand. “And I really don’t want to burden you with this and I don’t know what else to do.”

“Do you wanna sleep with me?” She asks Brooklyn mid-rant. Brooklyn stops talking and frowns.  
“What?”

“I asked if you want to sleep with me?” Sage repeats and Brooklyn cocks her head to the side.

“Sage, no its okay. I didn’t come here to sleep with you, I just needed to tell someone. I know how you feel about your privacy, I just needed to get this off my chest.” Brooklyn responds. “And I didn’t want to wake you either.” She says, noticing the slight puff under Sage’s eyes. “I’m sorry, I’m a mess.”

“At least you’re a cute mess.”

“And beautiful. Don’t forget beautiful.” Brooklyn says through a yawn before looking into Sage’s eyes. 

“You’re insufferable.” Sage shakes her head with a smile before giving Brooklyn a soft peck. “My offer still stands.”

“I didn’t come here to sleep with you.” Brooklyn whines and Sage chuckles.

“I know Brooks. But you can.”

“I don’t want to disturb you.”

“You’re not. I’ll always make time for my favorite girl.” Sage pushes some of Brooklyn’s hair out of her eyes. “If you’re not going to sleep here, at least come and cuddle with me until you’re tired then you can go to your room.”

“Okay.” Brooklyn relented. She was never the submissive one between the two, but she was really tired. “You look really pretty with your hair down.” She says as she watches Sage climb into bed.

“Yeah, we’re only sleeping.”

“I’m not sleeping here.” Brooklyn groans before climbing in beside Sage and resting her head on Sage’s shoulder. 

“Mhm.” Sage hums as she begins combing her hand through Brooklyn’s hair, causing her to yawn.  
“I’m not sleeping here.” Brooklyn protests again, this time in a more sluggish tone. 

“I know Brooks.” Sage says, turning off the light as she lowers herself under the covers, Brooklyn following meekly. 

“I’m going to my room soon.” Brooklyn tries again as her body curls in warmth up against Sage. 

“Yeah.” Sage responds as she watches Brooklyn’s eyes flutter shut. She continues combing her fingers through Brooklyn’s hair before she hears light snores. Sage smiles and moves to lay down properly and sleep too.

Brooklyn shifts and moves closer to Sage, causing her heart to warm. Sage allows Brooklyn’s warmth to lull her to sleep until Brooklyn throws an arm over Sage’s lower abdomen. She was happy Brooklyn was asleep but how was she going to sleep now?


End file.
